


Tiny Dancer

by hyrulewholockian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Watson, Cute, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Parentlock, Post-His Last Vow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ballet!lock, daughterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyrulewholockian/pseuds/hyrulewholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set five years after the events of his last vow. John is awoken by the sound of Sherlock teaching their daughter, Christine, ballet in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> First off, a HUGE thanks to Lunarlux, my lovely beta and real life friend. The title is from Elton John's song of the same name. This is my first ever fan fiction, so I apologize in advance for my horrible Brit-picking. Plus, I would LOVE for you guys to leave some constructive criticism in the comments. Besides Christine, all characters belong to Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and are originally from the books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

John woke up to the sound of Sherlock’s violin coming from the living room. John’s used to being woken up at ungodly hours by Sherlock’s crazy tendencies. Even so, he wishes he could have at least one full night’s sleep with his husband in bed beside him. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, John realized he wasn’t going to fall asleep again any time soon.

John tossed the duvet off of him and slipped out of the warm comfort of the bed. As his feet touched the floor with a soft creak, he heard the music come to a halt followed by high-pitched giggles and a baritone laugh. John doesn’t find the need to check the time because he knows that it is much too late for his four-and-a-half year old daughter to be up. He walked quietly and quickly to the living room.

He found Sherlock sitting cross-legged on the floor with his violin next to him. In front of him was Christine, who was in some kind of arabesque position. Sherlock, who had his much larger hands closed around her much tinier, aided the little girl’s balance. The two were quietly speaking to each other; it made John smile.

After a moment, Christine spotted him and ran to him as he knelt down to hug her. She pulled back and grabbed his hand, dragging him to where Sherlock was still sitting.

**

Christine was John’s biological daughter, it was clear to anyone who could see. They both had the same sandy hair, the ocean blue eyes, and the same button nose. Christine always asked Miss Hudson to curl her hair because she wanted to look like Sherlock. Even though she looked exactly like John, she always seemed to remind John of Mary; she was her mother after all.

Mary died while she was in labor; the doctors had to do an emergency C-section because they couldn’t revive her. He vividly remembers one of the nurses exiting the room with a sympathetic expression. She had a sad smile on when she told him that Mary couldn’t be saved, but his daughter was alive and healthy. He remembers his stomach dropping and the tears pouring out of his eyes as Sherlock held him tightly.

When he finally calmed down, the nurse led him to the room where his daughter was. Christine wore a big toothless smile when he held her for the first time; his world was at a standstill. He was a father now, and it was his duty to take care of his beautiful little girl.

“She really is beautiful.” Sherlock whispered from where he was standing next to John. John looked from Christine’s face to Sherlock’s. His usual stone-cold expression was replaced by a soft smile. “She looks so much like you.”

“She’s going to grow up and have no one but me.” John sighed weakly.

“She does not have to.”

The love the two men had for each other was always apparent. But it took two months of filled diapers, baby bottles, and tears before John sacrificed his room for make a nursery for Christine. By the end of the following week two undeniable confessions of love were made. Five months past and Sherlock and John were getting married.

**

“Daddy?” Christine asked, pulling John out of his thoughts.

“I’m surprised you’re not fast asleep right now.” John said as he kissed her forehead.

“Boring.” Christine tried to draw out. John shoots Sherlock a withering look.

“We were making up a dance for you.” Sherlock says in defense.

Christine nodded, “If it makes you feel better, it was my idea not Papa’s.”

Sherlock holds out a hand that John takes willingly. Christine moves off of John’s lap so he can stand up and be led by her to his armchair. Sherlock picks up his violin as he gets up and Christine emerges from behind Sherlock’s armchair wearing a dark purple tutu that John had never seen before. John holds back a chuckle as he sees Christine failed to notice that the back part of the tutu was tucked under her pajama bottoms. Sherlock kneels down so he’s just about face to face with his daughter.

“Are we showing Daddy?” Sherlock asked Christine with a voice just loud enough for John to hear.

Christine nods with a smile.

John watched as Sherlock carelessly clears out a little bit of space for her to dance. Once Sherlock deems the area danceable he picks up his violin, and at Christine’s signal he begins to play. His violin plays a sweet tune that John once knew as 'Waltz for Mary and John', later revealed by Sherlock that it was originally titled 'Waltz for John'. The song makes John's heart swell with pride as the two people he loves most performs for him. Sherlock plays the waltz with a passion; he hits every single note. Christine dances in attempt to match Sherlock's usual level of grace, her tiny body makes it bit of a challenge. 

 

Christine is good at following music; she does her series of plies and pirouette's completely in rhythm with Sherlock's playing. Following as Sherlock changes the key from major to C minor and back to major as Sherlock plays the last beautiful note. The short ballet ends with Christine in fifth position. Sherlock puts his violin down when Christine extends her right leg behind her in attempt of a shaky arabesque position. The little ballerina begins to topple over and Sherlock makes a graceful pirouette over to his daughter, saving her from a face plant onto the floor of 221B.

 

Christine shuffles to stand up and curtseys for John. Sherlock takes this as a signal to also bow. John's lips stretch into a wide grin as he walks to pick up his daughter. The doctor turns to face the consulting detective who extends his arms around his little family. For a few moments the three inhabitants of 221B contentedly stood like this. Soon, a tiny voice broke the silence.

“Daddy, did you like it?”

John smiles and opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Sherlock who said, “Of course he liked it.”

The little girl shifts her view back to her other father and John smiles even wider and said, “I loved it.”

They sit down on the couch with a sleepy Christine snuggled between them.

“You must be exhausted.” John said.

“Nope.” Christine denied, stifling a yawn.

Sherlock leans his head on John’s shoulder, John kisses his forehead. John let out a snort and motioned towards the sleeping little girl curled up against Sherlock’s chest. John wrapped his arms around his daughter and husband, pulling them closer. Sherlock adjusts his position so his head rests atop of John’s.

 _Git_. John thinks to himself.

“Thank you.” Sherlock’s voice rumbles through John.

"For what?"

Sherlock makes a contemplating face and shrugs his shoulders. He doesn’t voice a reason, but John can think of a million reasons for Sherlock.

"I love you.” John says.

"I know." Sherlock smiles as they lean into each other, initiating a kiss. It is sweet; there are no teeth or tongue, just a soft touch of lips and the knowledge that they are the two luckiest people in the universe.

“I love you too.” Sherlock says as he starts to dose off.

John takes a moment to look at his family. The world's only consulting detective and their beautiful daughter; both of which were curled up against him on the sofa. He has no clue how he ended up to be so fortunate. Eventually, John drifts to sleep happily as the rest of his family has.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case there was any confusion, Christine refers to John as 'Daddy' and Sherlock as 'Papa'. I also feel inclined to say that Christine is named after Christine Daae from The Phantom of the Opera.  
> Lastly, if you are not sick of me by now I'd ask you guys to visit my Tumblr!  
> ranvibron.tumblr.com. Once again a big thanks to Lunarlux for being my beta. Please go check out her page and all of her amazing fan fictions!


End file.
